


Flower Thief

by theVelveteenPlatypus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theVelveteenPlatypus/pseuds/theVelveteenPlatypus
Summary: Every day for the past three months, Kihyun walked past Mrs. Lee's house and picked exactly three flowers from her garden.





	Flower Thief

Every day for the past three months, Kihyun walked past Mrs. Lee's house and picked exactly three flowers from her garden. He always chose the smallest, most unobtrusive ones in the hopes that they wouldn't be missed, but he should have known that she would catch on eventually. It was a Thursday and he was crouching next to her rose bush, looking longingly at the bright blooms, when he heard Mrs. Lee shriek from her porch.  
"You! Flower thief! Stop right there!"  
Kihyun straightened slowly but kept his eyes lowered as Mrs. Lee strode angrily towards him.  
"Hello, Mrs. Lee," Kihyun said softly.  
"Hello? _Hello?_ That's what you have to say for yourself, Kihyun?" Mrs. Lee huffed, hands on her hips, "I would have at least expected an apology, but no. Of course not."  
"I can explain--" Kihyun began.  
"Let me guess. You've got a girlfriend and she likes flowers but you don't want to pay for them at a store? Figures. You know what? I saw the way you looked at my roses. How about you take one of them. Then you can bring me to meet her and I can tell her that she's dating a _flower thief_."  
Kihyun finally looked up at Mrs. Lee, not sure what to say. He sighed, figuring she wouldn't believe his explanation even if he had the energy to give it. Instead, he nodded and stepped back so that Mrs. Lee could choose a rose.  
He winced when she reached for the biggest, most vibrant rose and plucked it with a practiced flick of her wrist. When he reached for it, she clutched it to her chest and gave him a sharp look.  
"I'll not have you running off without me. Now, take me to this girl of yours. Is she beautiful enough to warrant you stealing from my garden? Is she so _special_ to you that you have to bring her flowers every day?"  
"Yes," Kihyun said simply.  
Mrs. Lee huffed again and then linked her arm through Kihyun's, presumably to keep him from escaping. They walked like that for a few blocks, Mrs. Lee grumbling under her breath, until Kihyun pulled them to a stop.  
"We're here," he said quietly.  
Mrs. Lee looked at the gravel drive and the manicured lawn and the gates standing to either side of them before realization dawned on her face. Kihyun reached for the rose and Mrs. Lee handed it to him in silent shock, then they both walked under the sign arching over their heads that read, 'Forest Grove Cemetery'.  
Kihyun led Mrs. Lee down the path, glad that they didn't have to go far. When he reached the headstone he had visited every day for the last three months, he laid the rose next to yesterday's daisies before finally turning to Mrs. Lee.  
"My mom," he said quietly. "She was beautiful and very special to me, Mrs. Lee. I'm sorry that I stole flowers from your garden, I really am. It won't happen again."  
Kihyun left Mrs. Lee standing there, shoving his hands into his pockets as he began the long walk home.

\---

The next day, Kihyun walked his usual route to the cemetery, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't have any flowers for his mom that day. When he walked past Mrs. Lee's house, movement caught his eye and he looked up. Mrs. Lee stood on her porch and called his name.  
"Kihyun! Stop right there!"  
Kihyun sighed, but obeyed. He studied his shoes, preparing to assure Mrs. Lee that he wasn't going to steal any more of her flowers. He heard her footsteps and looked up, bracing himself for angry accusations.  
"Mrs. Lee, I promise I'm not--"  
"Kihyun, stop," she interrupted with a raised hand. "I know you're not going to steal any more of my flowers. I believe your flower thieving days are behind you. However, you are going to take one of my roses today."  
Kihyun studied Mrs. Lee, trying to make sense of her words, but before he could fully process what she had said Mrs. Lee reached to her rose bush and plucked a large bloom with that same flick of her wrist.  
"You're going to take this rose because I'm _giving_ it to you. Now, go visit your mom. I'll see you tomorrow? Same time?"  
Kihyun gently took the offered rose, feeling tears in his eyes, but managed to whisper, "Yes, same time. Thank you, Mrs. Lee."  
"You're welcome. Now shoo, little flower thief. Before I change my mind."  
Mrs. Lee turned on her heel and walked back to her house while Kihyun marveled at the rose in his hands, mindful of the thorns. He carefully swiped at his eyes and then resumed his walk, knowing he would be back tomorrow not as Kihyun the flower thief, but as Kihyun. Just Kihyun.


End file.
